Mudkip
Mudkip is the water-type Pokémon starter in the Hoenn region in the games Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire, and Emerald. Brock in the anime also gets a Mudkip on his journey through Hoenn. Special Abilities The fin on a Mudkip's head can be used for sensing air and water currents, and can discern nearby bodies of water. The fin can sense danger as well, giving Mudkips warning. Mudkips breathe underwater using the gills on their cheeks, and their powerful tails drive them through the water quickly. Mudkips can lift big boulders. In a pinch, Mudkips will find strength enough to crush even rocks that are bigger than themselves. Mudkip has the ability Torrent, which will increase the power of Water-type moves in a pinch. Behavior Mudkips will bury themselves in soft soil at a river's edge to sleep. They live in groups to combine their strength and overpower any threatening enemies. Habitat Mudkip are born on beaches, and then swim to swamps on remote islands to live. Very few Mudkip are hatched in swamps. Mudkip and its evolutions tend to live in swamps and wetlands because of their dislike of fresh water ponds and lakes. In the Anime In the anime, Brock gets a Mudkip after winning the trust of Old Man Swampy, who styles his hair like a Mudkip. In the events leading up to this, Old Man Swampy offers to let Brock see his eggs hatch. Brock agrees, and is treated to the sight of a baby Mudkip hatching. Old Man Swampy suggests that Brock take one of his older Mudkips. At the last minute, Brock asks the Mudkip's permission, and it agrees and decides to join Brock for all the great adventures they will have together. However, within a couple of episodes it ends up spending almost all its time in Brock's Poké Ball. Later, Brock's Mudkip evolves into a Marshtomp and eventually a Swampert. In the Games Locations Ruby: Choose from Professor Birch's bag Sapphire: Choose from Professor Birch's bag Emerald: Choose from Professor Birch's bag Pokémon Colosseum: Trade Pokémon XD Gale of Darkness: Trade FireRed: Trade from Sapphire, Ruby, or Emerald LeafGreen: Trade from Sapphire, Ruby, or Emerald Diamond: Migrate from Sapphire, Ruby, or Emerald Pearl: Migrate from Sapphire, Ruby, or Emerald Platinum: Migrate from Sapphire, Ruby, or Emerald Pokémon Trozei!: Huge Storage 3, Endless Level 17, Trozei Battle, Mr. Who's Den Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Blue Rescue Team: Starter Pokémon, Partner Pokémon, Waterfall Pond (1F-3F) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Red Rescue Team: Starter Pokémon, Partner Pokémon, Waterfall Pond (1F-3F) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Darkness: Starter Pokémon, Partner Pokémon, End Lake (B1-B24) Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time: Starter Pokémon, Partner Pokémon, End Lake (B1-B24) Pokémon Ranger: Lyra Forest Pokédex Entries Internet Meme Mudkip is also a major meme on most gaming and humor sites. It started when one Ebaums World user said to another "so i heard you liek mudkipz?" It is not known why the spelling was not fixed. es:Mudkip Evoulution-- Evolves into Marshtomp at Lv. 16 and then Swawpert at Lv. 36. (After the first evoulution Mudkip gains a type-- Ground-- making it a dual type Pokemon) Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:Starter Pokémon